


From Eden to Now

by DarkmoonSigel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel
Summary: Snake Crowley in the garden of Eden, and now.





	From Eden to Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more snake Crowley so that’s what I did.

4004 BC

The Angel of the Eastern Gate, Aziraphale, explored the garden he was tasked to look after, at least the eastern part of it which did involve Apple Duty. It was a great honor, one that should have been the angel’s sole focus. Unfortunately for the Garden of Eden and all its contents, God had just created butterflies, causing a certain angel to wander off from his post. 

“Ah, well, hello there.” Aziraphale warmly greeted the newest creature of the garden. Freezing in panic, Crawley stared up at the angel, wondering what the hell what was going to happen next. 

The Angel of the Western Gate had  
almost killed him, or at least, tried to. Luckily, Crawley’s scales were made from sterner stuff so all he received was a deep nick in his side. 

As far as Crowley could tell, even as a demon, he was still a power, enough so that the other demons didn’t want him down in Hell with them. They were still trying to sort out the pecking order down there, giving themselves very fancy titles while doing so. Crowley had already decided that he could do without. He was fine with this current arrangement of anonymity. 

Except now there was an angel staring down at him with the softest blue eyes and the sweetest smile this side of Heaven. 

“Oh, a shy one. Don’t worry, dear. I won’t hurt you.” Cooed the angel Crawley knew as Aziraphale, which was a little worrying considering that the Cherubim were God’s enforcers. Hence why this particular angel had been given the entirety of the Eastern Gate to guard, and apple tree duty. He should have been a formidable foe.

But the angel wasn’t at his post.  
His flaming sword was set aside so that he make funny soothing noises at Crawley. If theft had been invented yet, the tree would have been up on blocks by now. 

Before Crawley could make a decision, the demon found himself being picked up, his great and formidable length being hauled up around a celestial body and into a soft lap as the angel took a seat on a nearby stone covered in moss.

“Oh, you’re a handsome one. What beautiful scales you have, like black opals and molten copper. She did a fine job on you.” Aziraphale said, running his fingers lightly over the snake’s head and sides, “And such beautiful eyes, like gold coins.”

Crawley could only stare back in disbelief and amazement at the angel, the one who was checking him over, and complimenting him.

“Oh dear, what is this? You seem to be hurt.” Aziraphale said upon finding the wound inflicted by the Angel of the Western Gate. “Let’s have a quick looky-loo. I promise that this won’t hurt, at least not for long.”

Aziraphale’s touch was gentle, and his manner kind as he healed the wound. Crawley knew he should be slithering off right about now, that he should be stirring up some trouble, but this, whatever this was, this was too nice to just give up. Crawley felt loved again, truly loved. It was the sunshine on his scales, the softness of the angel’s lap, and Aziraphale’s singing, low and sweet in Enochian that enticed him to stay.

So Crawley wrapped himself around the angel as tightly as he could, and they sat there in the Garden of Eden until God made a new day. They only parted ways because Aziraphale hadn’t been at his post in a while, and Crawley still needed to do some things topside. 

When it is all said and done, Crawley made sure to come up from behind, changing before the angel had a chance to recognize him. It turned out to be an unnecessary precaution, the angel far too worried about other things, like the flaming sword he had just given away to the humans. 

Crawley was grateful for the reprieve. He wanted to keep that moment pure. He wanted to remember the time Aziraphale sang to him, and only him, all while touching his newly tainted form so reverently. Crawley wanted to remember Aziraphale telling him how beautiful he was like this. 

A lot had been taken from him, but Crawley wasn’t about to lose this again, this feeling of love, that he could still feel love, and be loved. If necessary, Crawley decided that he would spend the rest of his existence pursuing it.

Present Day AD- after the Apocalypse

The bookshop was definitely more snake friendly now. Aziraphale had  
invested in soft blankets for Crowley to burrow under by the fire. There were plants strategically placed underneath windows whose formally crowded ledges were once full of books. Now the best sunlight for napping poured in. 

The tops of shelves were dusted off as well, and big baskets with soft cushions placed in them were put up there, out of the way so that Crowley could hide and spy when the shop got a little too busy for him to comfortably nap undisturbed. 

Closing the shop usually involved Crowley wrapping himself around Aziraphale from head to toe. It helped usher out the lingering customers quicker, and it had the added bonus of napping on Aziraphale. On the days he fell asleep snuggled up on his angel, Aziraphale closed up shop, and sat down by the fire, cracking open a book to read aloud. 

Crowley’s serpentine eyes weren’t the best with print, but he did so love to hear Aziraphale read aloud to him. The serpent adored how the words rumbled out of the angel’s body. 

There were some days in a row where Crowley didn’t feel like turning back, the demon letting Aziraphale carry him around on his shoulders, taking him wherever he liked. 

“Are you doing legs today, my dear one?” Aziraphale asked after a night of reading, the angel still not one for sleep. 

“Don’t want to.” Crowley hissed sleepily as he readjusted his size and coils so that the angel looked to be wearing a living scarf. 

“That’s fine, love.” Aziraphale smiled, patting the demon’s wedge shaped head as he opened the shop. 

“You’re too good to me, angel.” Crowley sighed happily into Aziraphale’s neck, flicking the angel’s ear with his forked tongue. 

“You’ve been bringing in that snake more often than naught.” Said the first customer of the day, a cranky old man who only ever came by the bookshop for the paper. Aziraphale only carried it because he liked doing the crossword puzzle.

“Yes, I suppose I am.” Aziraphale said rather absently, patting at coils. Crowley realized that he was paying more attention to the man than the angel was. Aziraphale was already locked into his crossword. Nothing less than actual fire would drawn his attention elsewhere now. 

“It’s indecent, that’s what it is.” The old man snapped, having the audacity to bang his cane on the counter. 

Okay, so fire, and insults directed at Crowley. 

“I beg your pardon.” Which if the old fart had two working brain cells to rub together would have known that should have been the end of it. Aziraphale’s tone more than suggested that it would be best to immediately leave his general proximity. 

“In my day, we would never have such a filthy beast out in public.” The old man continued. He would have gone on longer, but Aziraphale put his crossword down with a great intent.

“I assure you that this snake is cleaner than you’ve ever been in your entire existence, and the only beastly thing in this shop is your attitude.” Aziraphale said with the air of smiting about him, the world trembling a bit around him. “Please remove it from my presence before I do it for you.” 

Some notion of life preservation finally pinged in the old man who stumbled out of the bookshop without another word.

“I swear the nerve of some people.” Aziraphale muttered.

“You must really like snakes.” Said a woman who had popped in to find something rather amusing going on. Her name tag told the world her name was Nora. She worked at the cafe across the street, and had always meant to stop by the funny little bookshop with the odd hours. Nora was not disappointed thus far with her decision to do so. 

“I do, more so than most people, I am afraid to admit.” Aziraphale said with a smile, “This one especially.” 

“You must have had him a long time for him to get to that size.” Nora having a look, but taking obvious care not to touch. As beautiful as the snake was, there was something about its eyes that were off-putting to her. It was almost like the snake was following their conversation. 

“Since the beginning.”

“Have you always liked snakes?” 

“I do believe I always have. Hard not to when this one is such a handsome fellow.” Aziraphale said, kissing the side of a shy snoot before Crowley could hide himself behind the angel’s ear. He could feel the serpent shifting about, Crowley feeling self conscious  
from all the love as he migrated upward.

“Now there’s a big lad. Our Miles works with anything that has scales.” Nora said, watching as Crowley tighten and shifted his coils around his angel. The serpent repositioned himself so that he could stare menacingly down at Nora from atop the angel’s head. “And this one is letting me know I’ve been nattering on with you for too long now.”

“Oh really? How can you tell?” Aziraphale asked, looking up the best he could at his new hat. 

“Big snakes like that get possessive of their people. I couldn’t even scold our Miles when he had his pythons out. They make a terrible sound when put off, very vocal for snakes.” Nora said, smiling up Crowley who was grateful that snakes were cold blooded enough not to blush. “This one thinks the world of you. I can tell.” 

“Well, the feeling is mutual.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Your comments shed their skins. Your kudos look for Crowley in the bookshop.


End file.
